Girlfriend
by zzTroublesomezz
Summary: Ino spots Temari and Shikamaru. What will she do? Both ShikaxIno and ShikaxTemaSongfic Girlfriend Avril Lavigne My first Oneshot and Songfic enjoy! R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or this couple.

Summary: Ino spots Temari and Shikamaru. What will she do? My first Oneshot and Songfic enjoy!

* * *

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

As Shikamaru Nara and a fimilar Sand kunochi steped of the ramen shop hand in hand, a blonde leaf kunochi was looking on in disgust. She was the other blonde girl fighting for Shikamaru's heart.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

She walked down the busy streets of Konaha like she owned the place, she wore a wide grin across her face. She finally reached the couple, Shikamaru smiled and Temari shock her head and wrapped her hands around Shikamaru's arm.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about ya all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

Ino Shot Temari a look and Temari didn't seem to care but looked at Shikamaru with a 'do-something' look, he shrugged. Ino took it as her chance and grabbed his other arm.

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherf princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Ino felt a little bit of victory excite her has she walked down the street hanging onto Shikamaru's arm. Temari on the other hand was completely annoyed.

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

The next day Ino was out with Sakura and Tenten. As they walked the busy streets Sakura spotted Nara and the sand girl. An evil grin made it's was across Ino's face and she grabbed a stick that had leaves on it. Now I know what your all thinking. Leaves? What the heck is she going to do with leaves?! Well these are special leaves. Actually there poison ivy. o.O

She grabbed the stick and turned to spot Temari and Shikamaru again. She chucked the stick in there derection. DERECT HIT! The three girls started laughing and Shikamaru tried his best to keep a straight face.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

Mission time Ino-Shika-Cho was going to beat the living crap out of there opponent. Of course they did but Ino and Chouji ended up fighting afterwards. As they sat down to eat lunch Ino moved closer to Shikamaru and the started talking. Sadly the topic of dumping Temari and making Ino his girlfriend never did come up. By looking at Shikamaru Ino knew that secretly that's what he wanted to do.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

The next day after the mission Ino spotted the couple from her bedroom window and almost died laughing. Temari had red splotches all over her face. She thought one more evil scheme would make her go over the edge and win Shikamaru. It was the most genius plan she had ever come up with. She ran and got changed and out the door in less then five minutes. As the unwanted couple walked her way Temari grabbed onto his arm and grinned. Ino grined back and literally bumped her off his arm. She looked at shikamaru and he didn't move, she wrapped arms around his neck, he didn't move away. Ino did what she would do when he becomes her boyfriend. She wasted no time and lifted her self up and kissed him. He made absouloutly no attempt to move or stop her. The red spothes on Temari's face matched the rest of her face and you could barly see them. As she drew her fan ready to whack Ino on the head with it she bumped into a cart and fell backwards, clumsy her.

That night Shikamaru and Ino were star gazing on a flowery hill with a calm lack at the bottom. Hand in hand the looked at each other and started laughing. Ino was victorious!!

As the end of the song came to an end so did their beautiful evening.

_yeah, yeah, yeah_

_YEAH! YEAH! _

* * *

First songfic and oneshot hope you liked it. Just to clear things up I have nothing against ShikeTema really I like that couple better then ShikaIno but I thought steeling Shikamaru from Temari would be something Ino would do.

Thanks for Reading please Review!

-Jessie-


End file.
